the traveling heroes: book one, the unovan adventures
by GiratinaBeelezemonblaster369
Summary: what happens when three friends start a journey that is larger then they think: awesome fights, cool friends, and more then one explosion. join us as we see a great legend unfurls. [some slight cursing rating t to be safe] continuing on wattpad as it is easier to post chapters


**Chapter One: The Legend begins**

* * *

 _before we begin this is my first fanfiction and the start of a series of stories I plan to write but these won't be the only thing I will be writing also i will be asking for pokemon for the teams excluding the starters._ _I will be doing these in order of my most favorite to least favorite region._ _pokemon is owned by nintendo and game freak. I will also require nick names for all but the starters._

* * *

(pov author)

"This is it can y 'all believe it is time for us to get our starter Pokemon!" Preston said. "I know right I heard that she might have multiple of one kind of starter," Kevin, Preston's best friend and rival, said. "I just hope they are friendly and aren't mean," Caroline, Preston and Kevin's childhood friend, said nervously.

"We are here," Preston said. The sign read 'juniper labs' the place was huge with a red roof and a large fenced area shows that a lot of trainers keep Pokemon here. from Absol to Zigzagoon all sorts of Pokemon were kept here. what really amazed them was all the starter Pokemon that you could see. you could see Charizard and other kanto starters throughout the entire enclosure. Sinnoh Pokemon were also there but what really amazes them was the Unova starters there were the Emboar line and the Serperior line and the Samawott line throughout the entire enclosure.

they open the door and traveled in side the building to meet Professor Juniper and to get their starter Pokemon. When they get inside they run into (quite literally) the professor's assistant bianca.

"Sorry I did that, I really need to look where I go." After helping the three up

she gets them to the professor who greets them warmly.

"Hello, welcome to the lab, I trust that Bianca showed you around the facilities," she said.

"Yes ma'am this place is amazing," they chorused. "Well we shouldn't be waiting shall we." She took them over where the young starters who want to go on adventures sat waiting. "These starters want to go on an adventure, don't be afraid of offending them."

Caroline walked over to where the starters were and a lot of them came closer. She flinched then talked to them, saying, "hello there, my name is Caroline, I want a starter who enjoys speed and defense to help along with being loyal, do any of you want to accompany me, it is okay if you don't." several of the starters left but three stayed, two of them Snivy's and one of them being an Oshawott. She checked the stats the card they carry and sees that one snivy is female with high speed and attack, medium special attack, low hp, and extremely low defense and special defense. The next snivy was also female with extremely high defense sp defense, high hp and speed, and low attack and sp attack. the oshawott was male with high hp and defenses, but low everything else. "I know you all three of you want to come but one of you is a literal glass canon, and one of you is slow in terms of a confrontation, so I choose you," she says then proceeds to pick up the second snivy. the other two starters left still happy.

Kevin goes over to the oshawotts and asks them, "which one of you wants to get stronger along with allies." Three oshawott including the one from earlier came up and he checked the cards of the new two. one is female with high attack sp attack and speed, but low everything else. the other is also female with high hp and attack stacks with medium other stats. Kevin looks over the three and proceeds to pick the one that tried with Caroline saying, " you all are great but I didn't mean training your strength but improving a weakness." they left looking sad.

The moment Preston got near any of the starters about fifty of each started to gather. "well you guys like me don't you?" he asked sarcastically. He checked all of the pokemon and at the edge of the crowd he saw a small weak looking tepig that was a sickly yellow color. he walked over to the tepig and asked him, " are you ok little one?" the tepig snorted and then Preston picked him up and said, "you may not be strongest but I don't care you can be whatever you want with me."

they went to the professor and she said to them all, "you all are prepared for your journey I give you this bag of supplies to help you on your pokemon journey and I have a request also." she pulled out three black pokedexes, "these are the gamma dexes, which has double the storage because the professors around the regions have discovered rare subspecies but unlike alola forms these are sudden mutations which can happen when an egg hatches and I want you all to try to discover as many as possible to help us all on this quest."

"you can count on us professor," they all said before leaving out of the front door and starting their pokemon quest.

* * *

 _this was the first chapter I hope you liked it so follow favorite and_ / _or review_

 _gbb3689 out_


End file.
